No Harm Done
by Daisy201
Summary: Soul applies at a local tattoo shop and days later is warned of Maka's friends with benefits offer, what harm can truly be done? Very OOC, rated M for sexual content and language.


Soul had always been an artist, but he had always told himself he needed to put himself through college, and what better way than to do something he loved, art.

He had never thought he would even apply for a tattoo shop, but hey, things happen. Soul open the door of the parlor and was greeted by a tall, blue haired man, with only a single star tattoo on his arm.

"You lost?", the blue haired man questioned.

Soul had realized this was not the place for him, he had no tattoos, no piercings, nothing.

"Well actually", Soul began as he dug through his bag, "I'm here to drop off an application and my portfolio."

Soul handed the man his application and the Manila folder that was his portfolio. The man took it and began to flip through it.

"Nice work...my names BlackStar.", he told Soul. "I'll give this to Maka to look over...hey Maka!"

A woman about Souls age looked up from a magazine, put it down and walked over to the two men, and BlackStar handed her Souls portfolio.

As Maka flipped through it Soul looked over Maka, the first thing that caught his eye was her full arm sleeve, gorgeous flowers, butterflies here and there, a few skulls, shooting stars, the line work was beautiful and the colors were nice and vivid. She had her hair pulled up into a bun and had lovely green eyes.

"Well your art is quite amazing, and we really need an artist...so, how about you start tomorrow?", Maka asked.

"Maka, shouldn't we go over his application?", BlackStar asked.

"This is my shop, I call the shots, and I say he joins the team." Maka pushed.

"Whatever you say.", BlackStar huffed and walked away.

Maka shook her head and looked at Soul. "Walk outside with me, I need a light." Soul nodded, intimidated by his new boss.

She sighed and leaned up against the brick wall outside the shop and pulled a pack of Marlboro Menthols and a lighter out of her pocket. Soul watched as she put the end of a cigarette into her mouth and lit the other end of it.

"You smoke?", Maka asked Soul as she offered him one. He accepted her offer, took one out of the box and lit it.

"So you want to be an artist, but you don't have any tattoos?", she asked him.

Soul blew the smoke out of his mouth from a drag. "Don't have any because that's too much commitment."

Maka laughed. "You're right, only reason I did this was because it's want my parents didn't want me to, but after the first one..you just keep wanting more, and then you end up like this.", she gestured to her covered arm and took another drag.

"Anyways...tell me about yourself.", Maka told Soul.

Soul finished his last drag, dropped the cigarette on the sidewalk, crushed it beneath his shoe and began.

"I grew up here in Nevada with my piece of shit parents and my piece of shit brother, graduated Magna Cum Laude and was accepted into Nevada State University. My parents wanted me to be a doctor, or a lawyer, but I basically told them to fuck off by studying music instead."

Maka laughed. "I go to NSU too...wonder why I don't see you around."

"Well...you wanna go to a party sometime? My best friend is in a fraternity and they throw some killer parties.", Soul asked.

Maka flicked her finished cigarette into the parking lot. "I don't go to parties...I'm more of the type of person who sits in their apartment and finishes a whole bottle of vodka by themselves."

"Why is that?"

"I really don't know actually...just not for the party scene...a thousand sweaty drunken people in one room together? That doesn't sound too great." Maka explained.

Soul laughed. "Then maybe I should come by your place sometime and try it your way."

"Well maybe you should.", she said with a smile and looked at her phone. "Time for me to leave.", Maka thought out loud.

She then proceeded to pull several keys out of her pocket. "Give these to BlackStar...you and him will close tonight.", Maka explained as she handed the keys to Soul. "He's gonna gripe but tell him I said for him to deal with it.", she began as she walked to her car.

Soul watched Maka get into her car before he went inside. He was dying to know more about her.

Soul shoved the keys into his pocket and walked back into the parlor, BlackStar was giving a tall, skinny man with a large beard a tribal tattoo. Soul pulled a chair up next to BlackStar.

"So, how long have you known Maka?", Soul asked BlackStar.

"Basically my whole life...she's my best friend.", BlackStar answered, still completely focused on the tattoo.

"Tell me about her."

BlackStar chuckled. "You have the hots for your boss that you just met."

"What? No...you must have lost it", Soul said.

BlackStar remained quiet as he wiped, then wrapped up the bearded man's tattoo.

"She invited me to her apartment.", Soul said flatly.

"Well shit...that actually means something.", BlackStar sighed. "Before you even think about going over there listen to me, Maka doesn't date...she only does a friends with benefits thing...she's terrified of commitment...when she invites someone over...that's her little test to see if she actually wants you. Just be careful...I barely know you, but I don't want to see you get fucked over because of Maka.", he warned.

Soul took BlackStar's words into consideration...was all of this even worth it?

"Oh by the way,", Soul said as he dug the keys out of his pocket, "Maka said we have to close tonight."

BlackStar groaned.

Soul sat down in his last class of the day, Orchestra, he would have rather had taken a class on something to do with guitars to try and not be like his shitty brother Wes, but the whole reason he got a full ride to NSU was because of his piano skills.

The conductor started class by tuning everyone, then started to go through pieces they had been preparing for a statewide contest.

Soul began to play, he had nearly memorized the piece, so his mind started to wander off...thinking about Maka and her offer, but he was soon brought out of that when he hit the A key instead of the A flat key.

"Evans! Can you please get your head out of the clouds? We've been rehearsing this for how many months now? You should know your key signature by now! Wes would have never..."

"Don't you ever compare me to Wes...", Soul said sternly.

The conductor just shook his head and continued on.

"Maka do you truly think that this is a good idea?", BlackStar questioned.

"BlackStar there is nothing wrong with this...I've done this before..just chill, okay?"

"Maka this is wrong."

"You have never grilled me this hard about other guys, what's so special about Soul?"

"There's nothing special about him! Just, don't fuck him over."

Maka rolled her eyes and walked over to the receptionists desk, sat down and opened up a magazine.

BlackStar ran a hand through his hair and sat down, waiting for his next client to come in.

Soul walked into the quiet parlor and looked at the two artists.

"You guys are acting like someone died...", Soul said, breaking the tense quietness of the shop.

"No one's dead...BlackStar's just being a dick, that's all.", Maka answered from behind the magazine.

BlackStar scoffed. "I'd rather be a dick than a dumbass."

Maka threw the overly thick magazine at BlackStar. "Fuck you."

Maka stood up and walked outside.

"Well...that sure was something...", Soul said breaking the silence.

BlackStar just shook his head and went to the restroom.

Soul went outside and found Maka smoking a cigarette. She was wearing shorts that showed off the rose tattoos on her thighs, a white tank top and Doc Martens that didn't fit her around the ankles.

"You okay?", Soul asked.

Maka blew some smoke. "This isn't the first time we've ever fought...he's just being a real asshole this time..but whatever, I don't care."

They both sat in silence until Maka finished her cigarette.

"Soul, you should come over tonight."

"Sure."

Maka smiled. "Cool, I'll send BlackStar home after his client comes in, then we can close up for tonight."

BlackStar waved to Maka and Soul as he walked out the door.

Maka was still doing a tattoo on a drunk lady with her loud group of friends, it was just a basic tattoo of a flower on her wrist, something she probably wouldn't remember in the morning.

Soul sat at the receptionists desk patiently waiting for Maka to finish.

Soon Maka was finished with the tattoo and the drunk women left, meaning they could finally lock up and go to her place.

Soul turned off the lights and walked outside where Maka was, she locked the doors and walked to her car.

Soul climbed into the passenger seat, slightly nervous for god knows what could happen tonight.

The drive wasn't bad, Maka turned on the radio and the lyrics of 'Creep' tumbled out of the speaker and she quietly sang along to the song as she drove to her apartment.

When they arrived Maka parked and they walked to her door, she unlocked the door and walked in.

"Welcome to my little shithole.", Maka laughed as they walked in.

"I'm kidding...it's not too bad, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a balcony. Not bad for what the rent is.", Maka said.

"I like it actually.", Soul told her as he sat down on her couch.

Maka dug through the freezer and brought to the couch a bottle of vodka, unscrewed the cap, and took a drink. She enjoyed the burn as it went down and handed the bottle to Soul. "Here, live a little."

Soon enough they were both drunk and laughing at nearly everything.

"So Soul tell me...are you a virgin?", Maka giggled.

Soul smiled. "Nah...I lost it my junior year to my best friend."

"What was her name?"

"Alexa...after that it just got weird and we stopped being friends.", Soul said.

Maka nodded. "I lost mine my senior year to a guy named Kid, he wasn't too bad in bed either...funny thing is that he was the principals son..."

Maka took another drink and set the bottle down.

"So let me ask you something...have you ever gotten a blowjob?"

Soul's face reddened and he felt his pants tighten...was this her way of asking to give him a blowjob?

"Actually, I haven't."

"Wait, you're gonna sit here and tell me you've never gotten blown? Like seriously?"

"I'm dead serious."

Maka leaned in and whispered into Souls ear, "I guess we're gonna have to change that."

She kissed his jawline then got off the couch and onto her knees at his feet. Soul could feel his dick pressing against his jeans painfully.

Maka reached up and unbuttoned Soul's pants and he lifted his hips to allow her to slide them down to his knees with ease.

Soul let out a pleased sigh as his pants were pulled off. Maka slowly wrapped her small hand around his penis. Soul's breath hitched as she slid her thumb over the tip.

She began to take him in her mouth, and Soul groaned and his head fell back onto the couch. Maka bobbed her head, flicking her tongue against the tip of his penis.

"Oh god, Maka...", Soul let out a breathy moan and he put his hand on the back of her head.

Maka traced a vein with her tongue and he groaned. "Maka..."

She felt his dick twitch slightly and she knew he wasn't going to last any longer. She went down slow, letting her teeth slightly graze against his dick, she heard him moan, and then he released into her mouth.

Maka swallowed and sat back down next to him on the couch, she smiled.

"So, how about being friends with benefits?"

A/N: this is obviously OOC, and I used to write, then I stopped for awhile and this is my first time writing in two years, so sorry if it sucks! :/


End file.
